Episode 8488 (10th October 2014)
Plot An uncomfortable Steve tells Dr Robinson that he is not sleeping and obsessing over trivial things, such as how quickly he can do the airport trip. Callum asks Kylie if it's him she wants rather than the drugs but she swats him off and insists she only wants a "pick-me-up". Steve confesses to having no sex life and being difficult to live with. He suspects it's him turning forty however the doctor diagnoses depression and suggests counselling but Steve refuses to listen and walks out. Sinead's idea is for Kirk and Beth to have a "shabby-chic" wedding, saying it's fashionable. David tells Audrey that he's worried that Kylie isn't really happy. Jim tells Peter that he's a loser and he's going to end up straight back inside. Peter retaliates in kind and Jim warns him he'll be gunning for him after the trial. Michelle is annoyed when Kirk and Beth cancel the wedding planning and insists she's invoicing them for the work already done. Callum taunts Kylie about the wild and very non-domestic life they used to enjoy together but he gives her the requested drugs anyway. Michelle is also furious with Tracy who cancels the helicopter and asks for a horse-drawn carriage in its place. Liz apologises to Ken for her outburst. Kylie is sharp with Audrey when she questions where she's been. Audrey wishes Ken well with the trial. Steve hides the doctor's diagnosis from Liz and Michelle, who both start to notice that there's something wrong with him. Kylie tells David she's been sat in a pub for half of the day but runs off from him when he shows his forgiveness. Sinead sweetens her ideas with Beth by telling her all of the celebrities are doing different styles of weddings rather than traditional ones. Despite their differences, Peter buys a minute's use of a mobile from Jim and rings Carla. Kylie takes the drugs. Peter tells Carla he still loves her but she insists she's telling the truth about him in court. David and Max see Kylie getting on a bus. She ignores them as they shout at her and it drives off. Cast Regular cast *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Robinson - Stephen Fletcher Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and Dr Robinson's room *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Highfield Prison - Cell and corridor *The Dog & Gun Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Callum taunts Kylie about her past before handing her some drugs; and Liz is concerned by Steve's mood after he gets back from the doctor's. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,730,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2014 episodes